


just like a dating sim

by sludgeraptor



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, pure saccharine!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sludgeraptor/pseuds/sludgeraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¨You could sleep with me.¨</p><p>¨S-sleep with - N-nanami-san, I -¨ Tsumiki goes red, stammering. ¨W-well, i-if Nanami-san wants it, then I’ll -!¨</p><p>¨No, Tsumiki-san,¨ Nanami says, smiling a little. ¨I meant like… nap with me.¨<br/>(a first date, of sorts)</p>
            </blockquote>





	just like a dating sim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyberglow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberglow/gifts).



¨Tsumiki-san, are you alright?¨ Nanami asks, eyes still focused on her DS. Her fingers are tapping rapidly, the game beeping loudly and with increasing frequency and intensity as she clears levels with ease. Tsumiki yelps, hiding her face with her hands. Nanami’s eyes flick up from her game for a split second, enough to analyse the other girl’s position and apparent emotion with the speed only someone who has played hundreds of eroge games could manage, before turning them back to the game.

¨I-I’m fine, I j-just -¨ Tsumiki pulls her hands away from her face, hesitant, unsure of how to proceed. ¨You k-know, Nanami-san, no one’s ever wanted to... _hang out_ with me before...¨

Nanami grunts in response, eyes trained on the boss battle she had just unlocked. Tsumiki clears her throat.

¨S-so, I guess what I’m trying to say is, I’m glad you wanted to...s-spend time with me...Uhm, even if we’re not talking...¨

 _¨K.O.!¨_ the game chirps, making Tsumiki jump.

¨I’m sorry, Tsumiki-san.¨ Nanami’s fingers seem to speed up even as she talks. ¨You said you wanted to play games again, but Mioda-san was at the regular arcade machines, so I’m trying to unlock -¨

_¨K.O.! K.O.! K.O.!¨_

¨- multiplayer mode,¨ Nanami finishes. ¨And I had to beat this boss to do that. But if you’d wanted to talk, all you had to do was -¨

The game music reaches a crescendo and Nanami trails off, frowning as she refocuses with a new passion. Tsumiki watches her with interest, examining the way her face scrunches up when she focuses and how her short, chubby fingers still seem to be able to hit every combo with undeniable ease. Tsumiki miserably reflects on how badly she would probably do at this game, even with her adept hands - they were more suited to giving injections than grabbing health packs. Finally, the music softens again, and Nanami shuts the console, yawning.

¨I unlocked it.¨ She yawns again, more loudly. ¨But I think I’m too tired to keep playing...¨

¨When did you last sleep?¨ Tsumiki asks, tugging on her hair nervously. (Just being around the pink-haired gamer put her on edge for reasons she didn’t understand, mostly because it wasn’t the same kind of ‘on edge’ that everyone else made her feel.)

She shrugs, stretching. ¨I don’t know… Maybe two days?¨

Tsumiki makes an alarmed, high pitched squeal, and gets to her feet with an urgency that almost no one would’ve guessed she possessed. Nanami looks up at her with mild surprise in her tired eyes, and Tsumiki grabs her by the arm, dragging her to her feet.

¨Y-you have to go to bed! Staying awake that long isn’t healthy!¨

¨Tsumiki-san -¨

¨No, I _won’t_ hear it! Come with me!¨ Tsumiki starts pulling Nanami with her to her cottage, the gamer barely resisting even as Tsumiki practically tosses her on the bed.

¨You have to go to sleep,¨ Tsumiki insists again as Nanami looks at her with only fatigue lining her features, and Tsumiki tries to harden her face, succeeding only in, she’s sure, making herself look like a fool.

¨I’m supposed to sleep with you just staring at me…?¨ Nanami asks, sitting up on the bed and cocking her head.

¨W-well...No, I wasn’t going to… I mean, I wasn’t planning on staring at you, or anything - I just want to make sure that you actually s-sleep -¨

¨It’s alright, Tsumiki-san. If you want to stay, then I don’t mind.¨ She yawns again, lying back on the bed. ¨But maybe...¨

¨Maybe…?¨ Tsumiki prompts, swallowing hard.

¨You could sleep with me.¨

¨S-sleep with - N-nanami-san, I -¨ Tsumiki goes red, stammering. ¨W-well, i-if Nanami-san wants it, then I’ll -!¨

¨No, Tsumiki-san,¨ Nanami says, smiling a little. ¨I meant like… nap with me.¨

¨N-nap… Oh. Nap.¨ Tsumiki relaxes, face still burning. ¨Y-yes, I think… well, it’ll probably be better than me just… _l-looking_.¨ She clears her throat awkwardly and Nanami scoots over across the bed to make room for the nurse, kicking off her shoes and tossing them off the side of the bed. Tsumiki meekly pulls off her own shoes and places them neatly next to the bed, climbing in next to Nanami.

When Tsumiki lies down on her side, Nanami immediately wraps her arms around Tsumiki’s waist, resting her head on Tsumiki’s back. Tsumiki stiffens, eyes wide, cheeks burning once more.

¨Uhm, N-Nanami-san… ¨ Tsumiki begins, fidgeting.

¨Mmf,¨ Nanami replies, already half asleep.

¨I-I’m really… happy.¨

¨Good,¨ Nanami mumbles, pulling closer to Tsumiki. ¨Jus’ like a dating sim.¨

¨Eh?¨

But Nanami had already fallen asleep. Tsumiki hesitates before putting her own hands over Nanami’s and closing her eyes.

¨Goodnight, Nanami-san.¨

Nanami snores in response.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this before i did nanami's free times where she said she doesn't like touching people because they're unpredictable, so this is OOC in like, the loosest sense, but it's still cute so who cares!  
> i 100% wrote this with my friend kit in mind  
> i'm also aware it is like, 100% impossible to do multiplayer mode on a DS with only one. maybe she has another? who knows.


End file.
